


Her Town

by Deifire



Category: Eureka, The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold winter night, the town of Eureka gets a strange visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofjest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjest/gifts).



She wanders down Main Street, leaving tracks behind her in the snow. They begin as the footprints of a young human woman, until she decides to make them puppy paws, then the sort of tracks a giant lizard might leave if it was moving forward while occasionally stopping to dance the Charleston in front of the odd storefront.

The morning will begin with a bunch of very confused scientists eventually deciding it was someone’s idea of a wacky holiday prank.

This might have been Destruction’s town, Delirium reflects, if her brother were still in charge of these things. The brilliant mortals shine like stars, the sort that Destruction likes to pretend go on forever, but bring enough of them together, and the one thing they’re really, really good at is finding new ways to for everything to wind up dead and exploded even faster.

There are reasons why this is so, but Delirium won't share them. They'll just mess you up, really.

In a smart house built out of a bunker on the edge of town, a sleeping sheriff would probably agree with this assessment. But right now he’s too busy dreaming of a Christmas with his daughter, the woman he loves, and her children. A Christmas that doesn’t get interrupted by some scientific experiment going haywire at precisely the wrong moment.

The dream won’t come true, of course. But it will be nice while it lasts.

Yes, it’s sometimes Dream’s town. And not just when the residents are asleep. Right now, in Lucien’s library, a woman named Allison Blake is reading a scientific journal--because these have always been shelved in the Library of Dreams, too, of course--in which her own article appears, detailing the experiment in which she first uses nanobots to cure cancer.

Allison will take a piece of that knowledge back to the waking world with her in the morning, but will it be enough for it to become reality? Delirium knows she knows, but can’t remember. The big dreams don’t always leave her brother’s realm intact, and there are rules for this sort of thing.

But sometimes this is the sort of town where these kinds of dreams come true.

There are times it’s her sister’s town. Well, every town and every person becomes her sister’s eventually, but in this place Death has had to come for some residents more than once. And will again. There will be Nathan Stark again, of course. And a lovely woman named Kim Anderson. Yes, Kim and Delirium’s sister still have a few more encounters left to go.

Delirium hopes that means she gets to visit with Henry Deacon again. He’s nice and smart and funny.

Yes, sometimes this is Delirium’s town, too, of course. Like tonight, when she eventually decides to stop in a house to warm up. The sleeping resident, a familiar face, is too boring right now to be good company, but she watches him for a few minutes, then brushes his forehead, leaving a little bit of her essence behind before disappearing back into her own realm.

The resident in question stirs in his sleep, as a newly formed train of scientific thought jumps the tracks and heads toward a very odd place.

***

The next morning, Douglas Fargo wakes up, fumbles for his glasses, and rushes directly to his sketchbook.

A giant robot ninja squid with artificial intelligence designed for combat!

He doesn’t remember why exactly it was a good idea, or what possible use might exist for such a thing in the universe, but the important this is he’s pretty sure he knows exactly how to build one, and he’s knows he’ll remember or otherwise figure out the rest of the details by the time he has a working prototype to show the DoD.

Sometimes Fargo swears his best inventions come from a strange realm he visits in his subconscious from time to time.

And after all, what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
